The Butterfly Garden
by ChitandaChisa
Summary: Kagome is a Geisha in training, forbidden to marry, and scorned from love, she finds her self falling for the most unlikely person possible. The Hanyou Inuyasha, but his heart is already taken by the cold and calculating Kikyo. How will Kagome get Inuyasha to look at her? And how will Kikyo take it?


A/N: I've been interested in Geisha since I was small, and thus, I decided to write this fanfiction. Please comment and tell me what you think. I do not own the characters or the story of Inuyasha.

**Chapter One **

**Kachou Fuugetsu**

I can't remember my family, part of me believes that I never really had one. I was sold to the Akiyama Okiya when I was only three, to be trained as a Geisha. The only thing that I have of my family is my name: Kagome. Because I never knew them, I cannot miss them, but I do long to have a family.

My Okiya is in the elaborate and well known district of Kamishichiken, and it is run by Kaede-okaa-san, who is very strict. I don't hate being a Geisha in training, but I have never known any other life, so I have nothing to compare it to. What I can tell you for certain is that there are good parts and bad parts of being a Geisha in training.

The bad part is the debt, I have to pay off everything, including what it cost Kaede-okaa-san to purchase me from my family, the chores are hard, the expensive Kimono, though beautiful, are heavy, the shoes are painful, and the days are long. But there are many good things too.

The first good thing is my Onee-sama, Sango, one of the best known Geisha in Kamishichiken. She is beautiful, and strong, and she's only one year older than me. She makes sure that I get a lot of attention too. She brings me to many parties and tea houses. She jumps on every opportunity to show off my skill of singing, or playing the Shamisen. With her help, I will be a full fledged Geisha in no time.

OoOoOoOo

When I was growing up, I often got scolded for being too rebellious. I used to chase cats around the Okiya, and I used to climb trees, so I could look at Kamishichiken from high up, especially at night, when the hanging lanterns glowed like fireflies in the darkness.

When I was twelve, I decided to climb the big Sakura tree, directly across from my Okiya, I thought that if I climbed high enough, I would be hidden in the pink blossoms, and I could look over the district without getting in trouble with Kaede-okaa-san.

I climbed as high as I could, nearly 20 feet off the ground, and I looked over the city through the clouds of sakura that slightly obscured my vision. The beauty took my breath away. It was raining outside, and the lanterns were reflected in the puddles on the street. I tried to climb higher, to get an even better look. But my hand slipped on the wet wood, and I fell 20 feet to the hard ground below.

As I fell, I remember wondering if I was going to die, I felt oddly peaceful about it, as one sometimes does when they face death. The only thing I regretted was making Sango-onee-sama sad. As I fell, I sent a mental apology to her, hoping that perhaps it would reach her. And then I closed my eyes, expecting to shatter on the cold, wet cobble beneath me.

But instead I was enveloped in warmth. The scent of charcoal filled my nostrils, and I felt warm arms around me. I opened my eyes reluctantly, and my vision was clouded with red, red cloth, soft and warm to the touch. I remember sighing, breathing in this scent, and liking it. And then I remember the voice that spoke to me.

"Watch it." It said, gruffly, not kindly at all.

I looked up into the face of my rescuer, and saw…with surprise, and a little fear, that he was a Hanyou. His hair was long, and the color of silver, and his eyes were liquid gold. Two canine ears perched atop his head, and when he opened him mouth to speak, he revealed gleaming white fangs.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, as he let me down gently, his actions contrasting his callous words. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was not much older than me, fourteen at most, and, he was quite handsome, as Hanyou go. I bowed at the waist, as Sango-onee-sama taught me. And when I straightened up, he was still staring at me.

"What were you doing climbing trees anyways?" he asked, folding his arms. The rain was slowing into a mist now, and the moon was emerging from behind the heavy clouds. Sending its pale gleam dancing across the wet pavement.

I sucked in a nervous breath before answering.

"I wanted to see Kamishichiken better, I like the way the lanterns look at night." The Hanyou kept his eyes on me, his brow furrowed, his mouth pinched into a hard line, he stood like that for a long time, just watching me, quietly.

"My name is Kagome." I said quietly, trying to disarm him with my eyes, as Sango had tried to teach me to do.

"I'm from the Akiyama Okiya." I pointed to the squat building across from us, looking shabby and old in the rain.

"Inuyasha." He said coldly, turning on his heel. His feet were bare, and dirty.

"Stay out of trees." He called over his shoulder, as he disappeared down the street.

OoOoOoOo

I saw him many times after that, though I never spoke to him. He was always in the company of a scary-looking older man, who I took to be his father or brother. I can't say what it was that kept me looking at him. I had far more attractive men looking at me on a daily basis. And I can't say that I was attracted to Inuyasha at all, but I remembered how safe I felt in his arms, and the alluring scent of charcoal that clung to him.

OoOoOoOo

I yelped as my hair dresser; Hakudoshi pulled my hair too hard. I had never liked him, he seemed to delight in my pain, and was always scraping his nails too hard through my scalp, or yanking my hair back when he felt like I wasn't paying enough attention to him. Sango-onee-sama sent me a sympathetic look from where she waited across the room, her hair done perfectly in the Ofuku style.

"You don't behave very well" cooed Hakudoshi as he began piling my long black hair atop my head in the Wareshinobu style.

"It's rude to let your pain show on your face." He gave my hair another hard yank, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I clasped my hands together, twiddling my thumbs as an attempt to distract myself from the pain.

I sighed gratefully as he tied my hair into place, and he yanked the short hairs at the base of my neck for good measure. I got up gracefully, bowed, and headed towards Sango without looking back. She smiled her practiced smile at me.

"Wareshinobu suits you." She said, gently placing the tortoiseshell comb in my hair.

I smiled back, my style less graceful, and she threaded her arm through mine, escorting me out of the building.

"Do you hate being a Maiko?" she asked, as we walked along, our lacquered zori tapping gracefully on the cobbles.

"I don't hate it." I said, looking up into the streets of Kamishichiken. Instantly, a flash of red caught my eyes, and I found Inuyasha, walking with purpose down Kamigyo-ku. He never once looked up at me, but as I watched him, I noticed as he was joined by another Maiko.

His eyes lit up as she approached, and he offered her his arm, which she took with expert elegance. I couldn't explain why my heart twisted when this happened. But it did. They spoke lightly. Though the words didn't carry to my ears, and all the while he kept his eyes locked on her, filled to the brim with admiration. The Maiko turned as she walked down the street. And I saw instantly who she was.

Kikyo.


End file.
